darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
869
Faced with the sight of the vampire Barnabas dead in his coffin, Edward and Petofi take the mortal Barnabas back to Collinwood. Charity brings the portrait of Amanda Harris back to Collinwood, which disturbs Gregory. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897. On this day Edward Collins has been summoned to a doctor's office to identify a man who wandered in from the woods, weak and fever ridden. The man has claimed to be Barnabas Collins, and had told Edward a tale of horror concerning his arrival in Collinsport. Full of fear and suspicion, Edward Collins and his brother Quentin, who's body is inhabited by the infamous Count Petofi, have now set out to prove whether or not this man is the Barnabas they both knew to be a vampire. Edward and Quentin (Petofi) struggle to accept that they are apparently faced with two identical Barnabas bodies; one human, one vampire. Charity continues to be possessed by the spirit of Pansy Faye and Trask tries to talk her into leaving Collinwood. She refuses and insists that she is there by his wife's invitation. Barnabas is brought home to Collinwood, and is pronounced by Trask to be the work of the Devil. Quentin tries to trick Barnabas into revealing himself. Charity has installed Tate's portrait of Amanda Harris in the Drawing Room, to Edward's horror. Trask arouses Quentin's suspicion by accusing him of bringing the portrait to Collinwood. Quentin, understanding that some link must exist between the two Barnabas bodies, douses the casket with kerosene and sets it alight. Trask displays a cross to Barnabas to no effect. Quentin corners Charity in the Drawing Room and convinces her to look at the Barnabas upstairs and tell him if he is the same Barnabas that she destroyed. Memorable quotes : Edward: Believe me, when the servants know about it, you can be sure it's true. ---- : Edward (upon seeing the portrait of Amanda): Mr. Trask, I have encountered callous and insensitive people in my time, but I think you should be given a great, special award. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins / Andreas Petofi * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * Louis Edmonds as Edward Collins * Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask Background information and notes Production Story * Pansy mentions her father, Bertie. She also mentioned him in 861. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Trask enters the room where Barnabas is resting, the sound of a squeaky door begins before Trask opens the door. * Edward tells Charity/Pansy that he is going to go "upstairs to see how the patient Barnabas is doing," but when he leaves the drawing room, he turns right instead of going left up the stairs. * At the end of act 2, Trask storms out of the drawing room, saying he is going to go "right now" to ask Charles Delaware Tate who owns the painting of Amanda Harris. The next time we see him, though, he is visiting Barnabas's room, and there is no mention of visiting Tate. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 869 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 869 - Schrodinger’s VampireCategory:Dark Shadows episodes